


Double Date

by bi_swan_trash



Category: NCIS
Genre: Double Dating, F/F, Fluff, Outing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_swan_trash/pseuds/bi_swan_trash
Summary: Just a cute little one-shot of a double date!





	Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in late 2007

**** “Are you sure about this?” Ziva asked, donning a bright blue v-neck shirt over her favorite comfy jeans. “It seems like Abby has an unfair advantage.”

“We’re in teams and she has Jenny. I think that voids out her advantage,” Kate teased.

“I have never really bowled before,” Ziva said, using the full length mirror on the back of the bedroom door to examine her outfit and put her hair up.

Kate walked over to her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around Ziva’s waist and resting her head atop Ziva’s shoulder.

“You’re a top agent with a deadly right punch. I think you can handle it.”

Ziva laughed. “Is that your way of saying you have not bowled either?”

“Hell no! I grew up in Indiana. Of course I’ve been bowling before.” Kate paused before adding, “though cornhole was really more my sport.”

“You’ll have to teach me sometime,” Ziva said, leaning her head against Kate’s for a moment before going out into the small living room to put on her shoes.

Kate joined her, saying, “first rule of a bowling alley is don’t order the hamburger.”

“Oh?”

“Just trust me,” Kate said. “Nachos are always safer.”

***

When they arrived at the bowling alley, the first thing Kate noticed was Abby’s personal skull-rhinestoned bowling shoes. The second thing she noticed was that all of Jenny’s warm-up throws were two-handed.

This was gonna be a walk in the park.

“You made it!” Abby exclaimed as she rushed over to the two women and threw her arms around them. “Ready to get your butts kicked?”

“You wish,” Kate shot back. “Give Ziva a few warm up throws and then you’re going down!”

Ziva cracked her knuckles. “Let’s do this.”

“I see you two are already plotting our demise,” Jenny said, holding out a ball for Ziva, which she took.

“You wouldn’t have it any other way, Jen,” Kate replied, leaning in for a hug.

Abby watched as Ziva squared her shoulders and took her best shot down the lane. She didn’t do half bad as 8 of the 10 pins fell.

“Not bad,” Abby commented, “but wait until you see a pro do it.”

“I never did ask,” Ziva said, “which one of your nun friends taught you how to bowl?”

“Everyone gives out pointers, but easily Sister James Michael,” Abby told her.

“Maybe you should take Jen to some of your outings and get Sister James Michael to help her out,” Kate teased.

“Oh trust me, Sister has tried,” Jenny joked back.

“Are we gonna talk all night, or start kicking ass?” Ziva asked.

Everyone laughed as the competition began.

***

The game was actually pretty close by the end. Kate was a fair bowler, having had bowling during summer gym in high school and having gone to numerous bowling birthday parties. Ziva was still a novice, but caught on quite quickly, as was her nature. Abby was a definite pro and was beating the heck out of everyone else. Jenny, as predicted, was a lost cause.

In the end, Abby and Jen ended up just barely winning due to Abby’s excellent skills.

“If Abby was playing alone, she’d whup us all,” Kate said, laughing.

“None of us would come close,” Ziva agreed.

“Alright! We admit defeat!” Kate said. “Drinks on us.”

“Hey, I’m never gonna turn down a free drink,” Jenny said.

“Do we also get a victory lap?” Abby asked.

“Where on earth were you planning on doing that?” Kate asked.

Abby shrugged. “Usually someone has a pick up truck and we use that, but I guess none of us came prepared tonight.”

The others laughed.

“Come on, dear. Let’s let them buy us some drinks, hmm?” Jen said, wrapping her arm around Abby’s waist and planting a kiss on her cheek.

“We can even try to get Ziva drunk. It’s hysterical,” Kate said.

Ziva punched Kate’s arm lightly.

“She gets really good at dancing a few drinks in,” Kate told them.

“Let’s get loose!” Abby exclaimed, picking up her bowling bag and hooking her arm through Jenny’s, guiding them through the door.

“This should be interesting,” Kate said.

“Does that mean you are driving home?” Ziva asked, grinning.

“I never miss a chance to see my lady having the time of her life,” Kate quipped.

Ziva laughed before taking Kate’s hand and leading her out after the other couple.

***

When they got to the bar, Kate was true to her word. She didn’t drink anything other than soda and she kept the tab open for the others.

They avoided work talk at all costs, instead turning to lighter conversation such as their favorite shows and places they’d like to travel to.

“Have you two ever seen  _ Moonlight? _ It’s super new, but I’m obsessed,” Abby said.

“Is it because of the vampires?” Kate asked.

“Vampires are just so fascinating!” Abby replied.

“We’re watching  _ Ugly Betty _ right now,” Ziva said.

“Seriously?” Jenny asked, surprised.

“We have to have something fun to watch after a stressful day of work,” Kate countered. “America Ferrera is an angel and her acting is spot on.”

“She thinks America Ferrera is cute, doesn’t she?” Jenny asked Ziva.

Ziva covered her mouth trying not to laugh as she nodded.

“ _ Kyle XY _ is another good one,” Abby pointed out.

Kate looked to Jenny who just shrugged.

“She’s into the weird stuff, what can I say? That’s what I love about her.”

Jenny leaned her head on Abby’s shoulder.

“We should all go somewhere together,” Ziva said suddenly. She was halfway through her fourth drink of the night, which signalled to Kate that Ziva was about to start planning a spontaneous trip.

“Where to?” Abby asked.

“Think about the most amazing place you want to go,” Ziva said.

“The Galapagos Islands,” Jenny said without hesitation, “Abby has always wanted to go there.”

Abby flashed her a sweet smile.

“Alright then,” Ziva downed the rest of her drink, “let’s do it!”

“Whoa there,” Kate said, keeping Ziva in her seat. “Planning, babe. We have to have a plan. We can work the details out later, huh?”

“You are right,” Ziva said, her face very serious before lighting up. “Let’s dance!”

Kate laughed as Ziva pulled her up and onto the small dance floor.

“Well, we can’t miss out on the fun,” Jenny said, offering up a hand to Abby.

Abby grinned, taking it. “I can’t wait for our next double date!”


End file.
